


Powrót

by le_mru



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Lee's epiphanies, Lengthy Flashback, My take on the triangle between the Adama brothers and Kara, Or at least what I like to think happened, Pre-War, WE COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL, mentions of cheating
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: Tekst napisany na 14 fikaton, odkryty po dwóch latach. Odzwierciedla moje przekonania na temat tego, co wydarzyło się między Karą a Lee, zanim spotkali się powtórnie na battlestarze.





	

Odosobnienie sprzyja ponoć swobodnej refleksji i pomniejszej ekspiacji, o czym Lee przekonywał się w ambulatorium. Leżał na wpół uniesiony na poduszce, patrząc na leniwie wirujący wentylator na suficie, i jego myśli swobodnie zstępowały na różne tory, niekoniecznie związane z obowiązkami i wstrząśnieniem mózgu, na które rzekomo cierpiał po zetknięciu się czołem ze sterami swojego myśliwca.

Piloci przyprowadzili go zataczającego się, dramatycznie zalanego krwią z hangaru, a Cottle już nie wypuścił. Przedzwonił do dowództwa, podał dobre leki przeciwbólowe i położył go w ustronnym miejscu ambulatorium, za szarą zasłoną, która blokowała przepływ dźwięku.

Pozostawiony samemu sobie Lee najpierw rozglądał się za czymś do czytania i próbował pracować w myślach, ale po chwili się poddał. Kojący szum statku i powtarzający się motyw na ścianie ambulatorium wprawiły go w rodzaj otępiałego relaksu, w którym sennie wspominał twarze pilotów i przypominał sobie, co powiedział mu Cottle, a na koniec jeszcze Kara potargała mu włosy z tym zadowolonym małym uśmieszkiem, co nie znaczył nic.

Zmarszczył brwi i pomacał bandaż na czole. Pamiętał, że kiedyś jeszcze zastanawiał się nad znaczeniem tego gestu. To musiało być jakieś święto, skoro miał czas na takie rzeczy −−

Odruchowo odtrącił obcą rękę i otworzył oczy. Oślepiające słońce, ciemna postać na tle nieba.

— Hej, co ty tu... — Uniósł się na łokciach na trawie, zażenowany faktem, że został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

— Właśnie nas przywieźli na Dzień Kolonii. — Kara pacnęła nonszalancko obok na przystrzyżonym trawniku, z którego roztaczał się widok na budynek Admiralicji. — Coś że zabrakło reprezentacji, na ostatnią chwilę, bo połowę Akademii Picońskiej zaatakowała salmonella z kotleta…

— Tak, słyszałem. — Potarł powieki. Przeskok z drzemki do rozmowy był oszałamiający. — Jak mnie tu znalazłaś?

— Na plakacie jesteś — powiedziała Kara z politowaniem, poprawiając włosy, które wpadały jej do oczu.

— Ale tutaj, w tym miejscu. Ja przychodzę tu się schować.

— Wśród biegaczy i wyprowadzaczy psów? — Uniosła brwi.

— To chowanie się na widoku — wyjaśnił Lee, ale pomysł ten nie wydawał mu się już taki błyskotliwy jak wcześniej.

— Nieźle. — Kara pokiwała głową. Nie widział jej od wiosny, jakieś trzy miesiące, i wydawało mu się, że zmieniła fryzurę. — Nie zmarnował się na tobie ten college.

— Rzecz oczywista. Co u Zaka?

— Uczy się, sesja daje mu w dupę, takie tam.

— A u ciebie?

Odwróciła się wreszcie do niego.

— Znasz mnie. U mnie zawsze wszystko dobrze.

Nawet z perspektywy czasu przypominał sobie, że zauważył coś niepokojącego w jej twarzy. Nie potrafił teraz powiedzieć, co to było, może podkrążone oczy, a może pionowa zmarszczka na jej czole, ale było tam zarówno wtedy, jak i teraz.

— Ale to nieważne. — Klepnęła go tak energicznie w ramię, że aż odkaszlnął. — Wrzuciłbyś coś na ząb?

— A nie powiem, wrzuciłbym.

Wstał, otrzepał spodnie i ruszyli razem w kierunku kantyny. O ile jeszcze podczas rozmowy był nieco oszołomiony jej nagłym pojawieniem się, to teraz łatwo wpadli w rytm i w doskonałej komitywie zjadli lunch. Pora roku wywoływała wspomnienia dawnych sesji egzaminacyjnych, odmalowywanych z perspektywy czasu z pewną nostalgią czy nawet, w przypadku Starbuck, uciechą - jak gdy przypomniał jej o sławetnym zaliczeniu z podstaw techniki mikroprocesorowej i wybuchła dudniącym śmiechem na całą kantynę. Głowy się odwracały, ludzie szeptali, Lee usiłował się nie śmiać i patrzył w talerz.

Dopiero gdy ją spotykał, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo tęsknił, gdy nie było jej w pobliżu. Tyle że teraz zwykle był z nią jego brat, bezpieczny bufor.

Po posiłku musieli się rozdzielić: Kara miała swoją niesforną grupę kadecką, z której musiała urzeźbić na jutro, dzień pokazów i ćwiczeń, porządny pluton podchorążych, a Lee miał poćwiczyć przed pokazem. Bawiło go teraz, że wówczas w taki sposób wykorzystywano ich umiejętności w kokpicie, ale przecież w czasach pokoju musieli udawać, że strzelają do siebie nawzajem, żeby uzasadnić astronomiczny budżet na wojsko.

Nie był stuprocentowo pewny, co zdarzyło się potem, ale wydawało mu się, że był jakiś bankiet, i to przynajmniej pół-formalny, bo pamiętał, że prasował przed nim mundur galowy i nie było tam nikogo wyższego stopniem niż major. Po takich okazjach następowały zwykle bankiety zupełnie nieformalne w mniejszych grupach, rozsianych po picońskich koszarach jak kluby na starówce Caprica City. Lee uczestniczył oczywiście w tym Wyższej Szkoły Sztabowej, ale choć zwykle lubił spędzać czas z kolegami i koleżankami z kursu, to tym razem pogaduszki o nawykach majora Berelli nudziły go śmiertelnie.

W końcu wymknął się na korytarz i odszukał numer Starbuck w telefonie. Nie odbierała, więc komunikator mógł równie dobrze dzwonić w łóżku, w łazience albo w kieszeni odwieszonego do szafy munduru polowego. Kiedy chciał już przerwać połączenie, odebrała wreszcie.

— Gdzie jesteś? — krzyknęła do telefonu, zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. W tle ryczała muzyka i ludzie chyba też ryczeli. — Przyjdę po ciebie, tylko się przebierz!!

Nie zdążył przeprowadzić dochodzenia, w co miał się przebrać, więc po przemknięciu do kwater sięgnął po cywilne ciuchy, których trochę zawsze pakował na dno torby. Starbuck kazała, oczywiście, na siebie czekać, więc kiedy po trzydziestu minutach usłyszał nawoływanie za oknem, zdążył trzy razy przebrać koszulki.

— Co ty — syknął, wychylając się przez okno. Kara jak gdyby nigdy nic wyłoniła się z krzaków, dając mu ekspresywne znaki.

— Wyskakuj, będzie jak w Akademii!

— Oszalałaś totalnie, przecież mógłbym normalnie stąd wyjść — stękał, ale już wystawiał nogi za parapet i już zeskakiwał, usiłując nie zgubić po drodze dżinsów. Kara oklaskała go entuzjastycznie. Miała na sobie biały podkoszulek, który padł już ofiarą jakiegoś płynu i krzaka. — Wariatka.

— Hej. — Nachyliła się, owiała go oddechem z nektaru i tytoniu i pocałowała mokrymi ustami w policzek. — Idziemy?

Poszli. Najpierw przez tylną bramę koszar, a potem przez ulubiony park Lee. Po drodze Starbuck opowiadała mu o swojej grupie i rozmaitych sposobach, na które usiłowali wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. Widział, że już sobie wypiła, ale i tak była trochę za głośna, trochę za bardzo podekscytowana. Kiedy się zatrzymali, żeby zapaliła papierosa, zagadnął ją o to.

— Daj spokój, Lee. — Odrzuciła zapałkę i wypuściła kłąb dymu. — Wszystko w porzo.

— Możesz mi powiedzieć. Znam cię, widzę, że coś jest nie tak.

— Dobrze — powiedziała w końcu, mierząc go wzrokiem. — Ale jakby co nie dowiedziałeś się tego ode mnie. My z Zakiem… zrobiliśmy sobie przerwę.

— Co?

— Jakby przestało to zmierzać w jakimkolwiek kierunku. Lee, bez urazy, ale nie wiem, czy jesteś najodpowiedniejszą osobą do tej rozmowy.

— Nie, jasne. — Był trochę urażony, a trochę zawiedziony faktem, że Zak nic mu nie powiedział. Może się wstydził, a może liczył, że to tylko tymczasowe? Z perspektywy czasu Lee zakładał, że chodziło raczej to drugie, bo już w miesiąc później ogłaszali zaręczyny i gruchali jak nowożeńcy.

Kara z determinacją ruszyła przed siebie, więc po zwalczeniu szoku musiał podbiec, żeby ją dogonić.

— W każdym razie przykro mi — powiedział z wysiłkiem.

— Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. — Wzięła ostatni buch i rzuciła papierosa za siebie. — Chodź, to tutaj.

Wyszli z zacienionego parku na rozległy parking, za którym wznosiła się jakaś przemysłowa hala, w tej chwili rozjaśniona reflektorami i bucząca basami. W środku było gorąco i tłoczno, i mimo że większość osób była ubrana po cywilnemu, Lee rozpoznawał wiele z nich. Na Starbuck czekał oczywiście jakiś rozwrzeszczany stolik i zdał sobie sprawę, że wyszła stamtąd tylko po to, żeby zgarnąć go z koszar.

Starał sobie teraz przypomnieć nazwiska i twarze, ale ze zrozumiałych względów w pamięci utkwiło mu tylko jedno: major Calvino z Taurona, wysoki brunet o wulgarnej urodzie i mało wyrafinowanym poczuciu humoru. Nie dali mu odczuć, że jest spoza towarzystwa, ale i tak nie mógł za bardzo złapać nastroju do beztroskiego imprezowania po tym, czego się dowiedział od Kary.

Postanowił trochę się ogarnąć w toalecie. Ochlapał się zimną wodą i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, a kiedy wyszedł z kabiny, Starbuck opierała się o ścianę obok.

— Przestań się martwić — powiedziała bez ogródek. — Klimat psujesz.

— Przepraszam. To prawda, martwię się.

— Czemu właściwie? — Odepchnęła się od ściany i zaszła mu drogę. — Czemu to cię martwi?

Zaschło mu w ustach. Nie wiedział za bardzo, co powiedzieć, szukał jakiejś wskazówki w jej twarzy, ale poza znajomym wyzywającym wyrazem nie potrafił nic z niej odczytać. Nie mogła przecież… ale chyba odnosiła się do tego, o czym przyrzekł sobie nie myśleć ani nie mówić.

— Bo to mój brat i ty… martwię się o was — wydusił w końcu i światło w oczach Starbuck nieco przygasło.

— Możesz już przestać — powiedziała, obracając się na pięcie.

Chyba nigdy nie szedł nigdzie tak długo jak za nią do tamtego stolika. Miał wrażenie, że już szykują dla niego jakąś smolistą jamę w Tartarze i to tylko kwestia czasu, aż zapadnie się pod nim podłoga.  
Usiedli z powrotem przy stole. Kara ostentacyjnie nie zwracała na niego uwagi, przysłuchując się obraźliwemu dowcipowi, który opowiadał major Calvino.

— Kara — zagadnął półgłosem, ale go zignorowała. Spróbował znowu i tym razem dotknął jej kolana, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Aż podskoczyła. — Kara… Możemy o tym potem porozmawiać.

Skinęła tylko głową, ale jej wzrok zatrzymał się na nim trochę za długo.

Kiedy następnym razem wstała do łazienki, odczekał niecierpliwie kilkanaście sekund dla czystego decorum i ruszył przez tłum, wypatrując jej jasnej głowy wśród ludzi podrygujących do przebojów zeszłego lata. Miał wrażenie, że zbliża się do końca jakiejś niesłychanie długiej i trudnej drogi i skupiał się tylko na bliskości celu. Atak szczytowy.

Złapała go za koszulkę, jak tylko przekroczył próg i przez chwilę nie był pewien, czy chce nim potrząsnąć, czy przyciągnąć do siebie - chyba dawała mu szansę, albo sama zostawiała sobie jakąś furtkę, ale kiedy uniósł ręce, sprawa była przesądzona. Starbuck przywarła do niego łapczywie ustami, w szoku stracił na chwilę równowagę, trafił ich piorun z jasnego nieba, wpadli na ścianę łazienki, co pewnie nie było nazbyt higieniczne, ale Lee nie przejmował się higieną, będąc twarzą w twarz z potępieniem i zagładą.

Zupełnie szczerze, nie pamiętał nazbyt wiele z pocałunku jako takiego ze względu na alkohol i czas, który upłynął od tamtych wydarzeń. Próbował to sobie rekonstruować, leżąc w ciszy nocnej wachty w ambulatorium - zapach, fakturę skóry i włosów, nacisk bioder, dotyk piersi - ale nie miał żadnej gwarancji, że to nie fabrykacja.

Pamiętał natomiast, że rozdzwonił się komunikator, tą głośną, irytującą melodyjką, która świadczyła o tym, że dzwoni Zak, o czym wiedzieli oboje.

Kara odskoczyła od niego jak oparzona i wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Lee wyszarpnął telefon z kieszeni i zacisnął bezradnie pięść. Musiał to odebrać.

— Lepiej wyjdę — powiedział w końcu. Kara schowała ręce do kieszeni i pokiwała głową.

Zak dzwonił, żeby poinformować go o rozstaniu. Po tym, jak drżał mu głos, można było się domyślać, że ma łzy w oczach. Lee też miał, ale były to łzy nie tyle emocji, co represji, bo stał pod ścianą tej cholernej hali i próbował się z niczym nie zdradzić.

— Przykro mi, Zak — powiedział bratu, bo to prawda, było mu przykro. — Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży.

Było to banalne stwierdzenie, ale na tyle neutralne, że nie można było doszukać się w nim kłamstwa, a po tym, co już dzisiaj narobił, chciał chociaż nie rozmijać się z prawdą.

Rozmawiał z Zakiem chyba godzinę, a i tak skończyli tylko dlatego, że Lee musiał w końcu skorzystać z łazienki zgodnie z jej przeznaczeniem. Kiedy przepychał się przez tłum na zaimprowizowanym parkiecie, wpadł barkiem na majora Calvino. Major nic nie zauważył, bo zajęty był Karą Thrace.

Lee zawrócił i wysikał się w parku.

Zawód i upokorzenie może nie bolałyby go teraz tak bardzo, gdyby nie świadomość okropnego déjà vu podczas Dnia Kolonii. Jak złośliwie dla niego, niewierzącego, sytuacje te powtarzały się niczym w czasie mitycznym, jak nieprawdopodobnie marnował cały czas szanse i poddawał się biernie okolicznościom.

Chciał przygładzić włosy, ale dotknął tylko bandaża na głowie. Wentylator szumiał łagodnie na suficie, a gdzieś w oddali Cottle beształ sanitariuszy, nie mając pojęcia o tym, jaką wewnętrzną przemianę przechodzi właśnie Lee Adama.


End file.
